Lost Within The Forest
by My Identity Stays Anonymous
Summary: Kim ends up in a foggy-grayish forest out of nowhere. There is a mysterious shadow stalking her?She wants to see who 'he' is. Will Kim keep trying or will she give up. Remember she doesn't back down without a fight. "No answer? Then let's fight"...READ AND REVIEW! *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What? Where? Why is it so foggy? What's going on?

**Boo! Long time no lame stories from me. Well now i think I'm going to start a story with chapters that actually link to each other. **

**Inspiration: www. youtube watch?v=0byNU3RHhr8 (fill in the spaces to watch) The background picture of that video was the thing that got me the inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. **

**Enjoy!**

Kim's P.O.V. **(A/N: Sorry I do Kim's P.O.V. a lot cause I'm used to showing it that way)**

Flash of light and trees show up as I open my eyes. It was a bit blurry at first but it cleared up pretty soon. I turn my head to look my left to find some leaves then to my right and find the same.

I'm laying on the ground of a…. forest? I stood up and the forest is foggy, **(A/N: If u go to the link i put in the author's note above and see the background picture of the video then that's the way the forest looks.) **like those creepy movie scenes. Ow. I look down to find my knee burnt up a little and my denim jeans ripped on that spot. I'm just standing on the spot I was laying on. Looking around the creepy, (due to the fact of fog), grayish forest. Air feels moist yet cold.

Last thing I remember was that the gang and I were camping and then we burst out laughing about what Jerry said while roasting marshmallows. Wait… more clips of what I last remembered came back… One of them who were sitting next to me dropped their marshmallow on a stick and it burnt my leg then I blacked out.

That explains the burnt on my leg, but that's not important… well sorta.. what's killing me to figure out right now is how I ended up in this forest. It's a different place then where the gang and I were camping at.

I start walking around. I'm slightly afraid of what might pop out.

-Crunch-

I flinched, but it was only my foot stepping on a dried leaf. I walk further into the creepy place.

Is there any part of this forest that isn't foggy? Guess not.

-2 hours later-

I'm getting tired and I'm still limping/walking. Maybe I should start searching for a place to have some shelter.

It's breezy out here, I'm cold… I got nothing with me not even my phone! Please somebody… help.

"AAOOWOOOOO" What the ..? That sounds very close and nearby. It also sounds like the kind of thing Jerry would do.

I followed to the sound of the howl. Completely ignoring the burnt on my knee from my leg. Suddenly I see Jerry…. shirtless… still with the hairy pits…. hair messed up and sitting around with a 3 wolves around him. He's… different?

"AAAAOO-" Jerry howls partly.

"Jerry?"

"awoo?" Jerry questions as a wolf or dog would do.

"ggggrrrrrrr…." the 3 wolves growled out.

I was slowly walking backwards then suddenly Jerry changed from questioning to growling.

I started running away and they chased me. I kept running and running until I found a place to hide. Once I jumped left to get behind a tree, they ran straight. I was panting then I laid down. I turned my head and saw a familiar red color hair from not too far away. I crawled over…and trust me it was hard because the my knee hasn't healed yet… I get a better glimpse of the red, that has its arms wrapped around its legs. Cuddling to itself cause of the coldness.

"Milton?" I ask.

He looks up.

"W-W-Who are y-you?"

**Sorry it's short, I'm not too satisfied but I'm tired. I hope you enjoyed! I would've made it better but i forgot some of the parts i thought of. **

**5 reviews then I'll post next chapter.**

**For now… Bye,**

**-Random reviewer -RR -**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: two warriors found.. still lost in the forest.. creepy cabin?

**Okay! So here's the 2nd chapter of Lost Within The Forest. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. **

**Enjoy!**

_RECAP: _

_"Milton?" I ask._

_He looks up._

_"W-W-Who are y-you?" _

Kim's P.O.V.

"Kim, Kim Crawford… The one that helped you and Julie get together….?" **(A:N/ couldn't think of a different moment)**

"Who's Julie? I still don't know you…" He starts to run away.

He doesn't remember me or Julie. He must have lost his memory but..how…?

It's sooo quiet. So creepy. Lonely. Kind of dark but not too dark. Yet.

I walk around, again, I wonder if i can look for the others. Ow. Ugh. Stupid fire that burned my knee, good thing it wasn't too deep.

Okay, let's see… I'm just going to have to make a fire for now and think about what I'm going to do in this….forest…

I grabbed some sticks and started a fire.

MockingJay birds fly around the sky in a, circle? Doesn't seem to safe. Wait never mind they left. Total silence well the only thing making noise is the fire. I look around some more then I saw a black shadow pass by. Uhh that's not good, now I am officially scared.

I run away as fast as possible to get away from that frightening shadow. I stop by a lake. There's a little hill from not too far. Looks like there's a small, wooden, abandoned cabin on the hill. Hmm, I'm going to go take a look.

As I get closer, I see one window and one door.

I opened the door, surprised that it wasn't locked.

Entering the wooden cabin, I flicked on the light which seems to be almost out. Anyways, there's a single bed, a table, a chair, a blanket, and a pillow on the ground. Wonder what happened cause by the way it looks it seems as if someone abandoned everything in here. What the heck? There's a medium size blood stain that kinda leads out to the window. Dried blood over the window. Woosh! Screeeeccchh! Bam! What was that? The door's closed…Oh crap! Please don't tell me the door is locked. I run to the door and grabbed the handle and tried opening the door, I kept shaking and turning the door handle. No use. How am I supposed to get out.. Oh wait there's a window. I walk over to the window and try to open it. It won't work. Hmmm. Aha! Break it! I grab the chair. Hope it works. I stand a little bit away from the window and toss the chair. Guess what broke instead. The chair. -Sigh-. Lets try the table. Toss! Nothing. Really? Last choice is the bed. Toss. Gosh! That window is strong! It won't break. I slid down the door. I'm trapped. The lights die out. What's happening? It's just like those scenes in the scary movies that have the lights die out and some body will writes a threaten on the wall.

Lights come back, and I am definitely in one of those scenes. In red there's a sentence written on the wooden wall.

It says:

_Big mistake to come over to this cabin. Get out now. Or suffer the consequences. Only one person has failed. The others got out in time. Good luck getting out, you have to find one hidden door on the wall to get out and only one night to start…starting….NOW! _

_-Anonymous_

What- um ok let's see. I started from the door to the wall next to it. I kept pushing the walls. There are 4 walls. No doors on block #1. Next wall. Nope. Third wall. Click. Bingo! I kick the hidden door open with the unburnt leg. I run away from the creepy cabin. Running down the hill I trip on a rock and roll down. Oof! Ow.. my arm got a little scratched. I go to the lake and wash it off then run again.

Glad I'm out of there.

Fling! Swoosh! Huh? Something just went past my shoulder really closely. Crap my shirt got a little ripped there. The mysterious object hits a tree. I look closely… it's a knife! From where? This forest is too dangerous!

More running.

I look back every 3 seconds.

Bump!

I bumped into someone and we both fell onto the ground filled and covered with gray leaves.

I get up and what a big surprise. It's Rudy!

"Rudy!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh. The more noise you make. Then he will come, and who are you?" Rudy warns.

"Who's He? and really you too? you don't remember me." I said.

"He…."

**Too boring, Im so sorry for that, I lost the inspiration. Oh and I have no clue why i made it creepier than expected. This story is even creeping me out and yet i love mysteries and stuff. I hope you enjoyed.**

**7 more reviews and I'll update! **

**-Random reviewer -RR -M**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "He" the mysterious person. "He" was almost revealed.

**Next chapter to my non-expected-turned-out-creepy-and-scary-story. It was supposed to be a mysterious type. Maybe the 'He' is an OC or not. It could be guest star characters from kickin it or maybe not. Just read and find out. Oh sorry I'm sorta running out of ideas so feel free to give some inspiration and ideas on the reviews and i will credit whoever's I use. **

**Oh i decided to update the chapter even though i didn't get 12 reviews but i let it go since i kinda expected it…. anyways onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. **

**Enjoy!**

Recap: 

"Shhh. The more noise you make. Then he will come, and who are you?" Rudy warns.

"Who's He? and really you too? you don't remember me." I said.

"He….."

Kim's P.O.V.

"He….." Rudy started.

"…is a very dangerous, sneaky fighter. When he runs he looks like a dark shadow. When he sees someone standing he would aim at a tree and throw a knife that gets very close to you…which means a warning."

Dark shadow? So that means 'He' is the dark shadow i saw that passed by and made me ran.

"He lives in this forest, in a wooden cabin."

"What?" I whisper/ yell

"I went to a wooden cabin on a hill that's near a lake and got trapped but managed to get out before morning" I explained

"That's 'HIS' cabin!… Did you see a writing on the wall? " he asked. Does he know what happened?

"Yes.. it was like a threaten though." I replied.

"Oooo. Careful kid. That means he's looking for you and if he catches you then he will maybe do something terrible, but sometimes he just let's you come over if he approves of you." Rudy explained.

"How do you know?" I asked

"I've seen it happen to others and the ones that are approved warned me."

"Okay, but do you know 'his' name?"

"No but the people that warned me about 'him' told me that he will never reveal his name"

"Thanks for the warning, do you have a shelter we can stay in?" I asked.

"Nope"

-sigh-

"I have a friend that can tell you more about 'him'."

"Can you bring him here?"

"Sure" then Rudy whistles. I thought we're not supposed to be loud.

A short african-american is running over to us. Eddie? He looks different. Well the warriors i re-met changed.. a lot.

"Eddie?"

"Hey how do you know my name?" He asks.

-sigh- Him too. " I- I just know"

"She needs some more warnings about 'him'." Rudy says while putting quotation marks on 'him'.

Eddie nods then starts to explain about the mysterious 'fighter'.

-5 minutes later-

Wow. HE knows karate, well so do must be some sort of ninja though. I hope I live.

Crunch. Swoosh.

Wha-? I turned around and there goes the black creepy shadow again. 'He' needs to show his face.

Apparently 'he' wears a mask. Reeaaaal mysterious.

"Let's all stick together and we are going to try and fight 'him'…Ugh I wish I knew his name". I spoke out.

They both nodded.

"But first we need to get prepared and get a little nap-" Rudy said

I interrupted. "A NAP! THIS IS A FREAKING DANGEROUS FOREST WHERE A SHADOW NINJA LIVES. HE COULD KILL US IN OUR SLEEP!" I whisper/yell to Rudy.

"She's right" Eddie says. Wow thank you Eddie for agreeing.

"Fine." Rudy replied.

With that… we stood up and walked around to get some supplies for help (not many supplies though), of course we were aware of the dark shadow.

No sign of 'it'. I'm very worried. He's after me but what did i do? Oh wait come to his cabin? So what.

We got a few sticks, and rocks. I hate being lost especially in a forest it's like a complicated maze.

I'm lost, we're lost. If we beat 'him' up I'm so going to ask the way out.

Fling! Knife! HIM! I turned around I saw him, with his mask, and with Jerry? Jerry didn't come alone, his little 'friends' came along. Red head? Milton? Why?

First thing to do: Try to take 'his' mask off.

Not going to be easy.

First ones…Jerry's wolves came at us.

Rudy kicks one out, Eddie punches and surprising flips the wolf, I kick, punch, duck, (**A/N: I don't know much about fighting so i made it simple and sorry that my story is going kind of quick**) and i see there's a tree right behind me, so it runs at me so with that I stepped aside. BUMP! Ouch! Poor angry wolf bumped into the tree.

"Rudy you handle Jerry, Eddie handle Milton, I'm going to handle 'him'."

They nodded. This feels too cliche. Oh well what's more important is to take that stupid mask off.

Rudy's P.O.V.

I'm a third-degree black belt, how hard could it be to fight Jerry?

Oof! Okay, I was wrong. He's a lot tougher than i expected.

I start to kick, he dodges, and punches my stomach but he missed. I grabbed his arm and flipped him. Sorry wolf.

Eddie's P.O.V.

Milton throws a punch i grabbed it and and twisted his arm and kicked his back. He fell to the ground. That was a little to easy.

Kim's P.O.V.

I throw in a punch, i miss but he grabs my arm and flipped me, i landed on my feet though. He threw a kick, I caught it and flipped him. He landed on the ground but stood up. He punched my stomach and the grabbed my arm and flipped me again but I think I accidentally kicked his mask off from his face while i got flipped to the ground. As the mask came off and was heading towards me, I caught it.

I stood up and dusted off some dirt.

" J-J..?

_**Who do you think "HE" is? **_

**Chapter 3 done! I hope you enjoyed and on the reviews tell me who YOU think 'he' is. **

**5 reviews! **

**-Random reviewer -RR -M**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back where I started, in a different part of the forest.

**Hello, Chapter 4. Oh and Thank you for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it.**

**enjoy!**

_Recap:_

_I stood up and dusted off some dirt._

_"J-J..?_

Kim's P.O.V.

"J-J..erry is running towards me!AHH!" I just stood there really scared. I felt nothing. No attacks. No falling? I opened my eyes and saw that the mask was gone and so was 'he'. I see Jerry running away with the mask! I ran, following him. So many trees in the way. Why is it still foggy? Dang it! He ran further to the foggier part, now i can't find him. I'm lost again. In a different part of the forest. Except I have people with me. Plan failed. I guess 'he' went a different direction cause while we were chasing Jerry I didn't see 'him'.

"Guys who do you think the mysterious person is?"

"I have no clue but he is a lot of trouble" Eddie said.

Rudy nodded.

"The only one i haven't found is Jack, what if he's the mysterious shadow?" I questioned.

"Who's Jack?" Rudy and Eddie asked. They don't know?

"A friend of mine but seems like every body here lost half there memory…" I replied.

They seem lost.

"Never mind."

I'm not going to give up. Not just yet.

"Guys let's head different directions but before we do… let's give a signal if one of us finds 'him'." I explained.

"What should the signal be?" Rudy asked.

"Um… It might sound stupid but clap as loud as possible 3 times and if we hear it then we will try to head to the direction."

They nodded.

"Good Luck!" All of us said to each other.

After that was said we left to different directions.

-time pass- -line break-

Eddie's P.O.V.

I wonder how the rest are doing. Crunch! Huh? I look around while walking… Then I bumped into something and fell to the ground. Once i stood up I saw I bumped into someone, no it's not 'him'. But who's this?

"Are you ok?" the stranger asked

"Yeah,but who are you?" I ask

"Jack, who are you?" He replied and asked.

"Eddie" I said.

"Nice to meet you. What are you doing here?" He asked

"Looking for somebody" I replied back.

"Who are you searching for?"

"A certain black shadow, you know the dangerous fighter that appears out of no where…" I explained

"Oh I think i heard of him. Does he live around the lake with the mini cabin?" Jack asked.

"Yeah"

"Can I help?" Jack offered

"Hmm how about you come with me and I will introduce you to my other two fellows and see if they will approve of you."

"Okay."

I met Jack, then that means I was wrong. 'He' isn't Jack.

-line break-

Kim's P.O.V.

I'll look for him later…I'm heading back to where we were last time

Rudy P.O.V.

I'm heading back to where we just cam from

Eddie P.O.V.

We are on our way to the spot we last met.

Kim's P.O.V.

I see two figures coming to the same place. Oh good its them..wait I see a third.

"Hey guys what are you doing here" Eddie asked.

"Well for me i decided to search for 'him' later." Rudy replied.

"Me too, and Eddie mind introducing your new friend there?" I suggested

"Oh that's Jack, We just bumped into each other and I told him what I'm doing an the asked if he can join us on our little hunt on the mysterious shadow" Eddie explained.

"Hmm What can you do, Jack?" I asked.

"A little bit of Karate" Jack said.

"Approve or not Rudy?" I asked

"Approve." He replied.

"Okay you're in"

"Thanks" Jack replied.

-Time pass-

It's been about 3 days… It feels like FOREVER though… Well today's the day I'm going to find 'him' one way or another.

"Where's Jack?" I asked

"He said he went to get some supplies and a little bit of food that he can find." Rudy replied.

"Oh ok, well we shall go search for 'him' again"

They nodded, Wow they want to get rid of this shadow as much I want to.

-Line break-

So, We're outside.

I look left,right, straight.

Crack. Who is it now?….Oooohh…

There we saw the shadow. THAT'S IT! I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES!

I run to 'him' he turns and throws a kick to my stomach. Oof! I fell to the ground… Rudy came in, Mystery (**A/N: New nickname! lol**) caught his arm but Rudy grabbed his arm and twirled around and kicked his back. Mystery dropped on the ground stood right back up and acted like it was nothing. Eddie starts coming towards me and helps me up. **(A/N: There is no blood coming out of anybody in this whole story)** I straightened myself and while Rudy was fighting Mystery, I grabbed 'his' arm and kicked his stomach and back 2 times each. On the 3rd time I kicked his stomach he grabbed my leg and kicked my leg I was standing on. Ow! UGH!

I stood up, I had enough of this nonsense. I'm taking that stupid mask of 'his' off again.

He threw a punch to my face, I ducked down and punched his stomach. I then kicked his side. I flipped him but he landed on his feet. When he faced up i immediately took the mask off… he pushed me but didn't run away. All i saw was…..

Blonde hair?…

_Who do you know that has blonde hair? Who do you think "HE" is now? ARE you enjoying the story so far? _

**I hope you're enjoying the story right now, I'm currently writing chapter 5 now. Answer the 3 questions above on your review.**

** -10 REVIEWS!-**

**Thank You!**

**-Random reviewer -RR -M**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What? He… is finally… almost revealed.

**Chapter 5 has arrived. Thank you for the reviews! Sorry this chapter is short and boring. Mostly fighting but Kim reveals something she didn't think was going to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**Enjoy!**

_Recap: _

_When he faced up i immediately took the mask off…he pushed me but didn't run away. All I saw was…_

_Blonde hair?…_

Kim's P.O.V.

Blonde hair?… Who do I know… But i don't see the face?

"Ricky Weaver? " I asked.

"No answer? Then let's fight"… I said

That doll-haired-jet-flyin-San-Fransisco-burger-buyin-hot-tubbin' monster REALLY! (**A/N: sorry i kinda forgot what jack calls ricky) **How did he get so good at Karate? Well when did he start? By Who?

I threw a kick, he dodged and grabbed my leg and flipped me, I landed on my stomach but got right back up. He threw a punch, i dodged and and twisted his arm and kicked his feet, so he fell to the ground. I kicked, he hits, I punch, he avoids, another punch to his stomach, he grabs and flips me.

Rudy and Eddie are just watching us as if it's some sort of movie.

Gosh! He's too good….Well I like a good fight. Fair enough.

This time I grabbed his arm and flipped him. He gets up too fast i don't even get to see his face. I threw a punch, he caught my wrist. With my other hand i tried punching again, he caught that one, too. He kicked i pushed/hit, does it again, Now I'm the on to do what he did, I caught his arms and twisted us, so we are back to back, then I flipped him. He landed on his stomach. Once again he got up quick. When am I going to see his face! He kicks my stomach and then back flips. I kicked his ankle and he does another back flip (**A/N: it's that flip where he puts his hand on the back of his bottom part of thigh. For example like in the episode We Are Family the fight scene part where Jack is fighting the black, gray clothed guy.) **I aim a punch to his head he ducks, He punches my leg. OW! I kick his ankle and grab his arm at the same time and flip him. That's the third flip.

Something flew out from him…

What the… So that was….

**Chapter 5 was pretty boring, sorry. **

**10 reviews!**

**-Random reviewer -RR -M**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mystery's Identity has finally been revealed. Questions needed. Why?

**Here is chapter 6. Thank you for the reviews. I'd appreciate it at least if i get a little more reviews from authors with an Fanfiction account…. not forcing or anything just a little appreciation. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**

**Enjoy!**

_Recap: _

_Something flew out from him…_

_What the… So that was…._

Kim's P.O.V.

So that was… I went to go pick it up… It's a-a… wig… blonde wig.

Then…..?

Hmm, the fog is still here, it's a little dark out here.

I still can't see him.

I walk a little closer… quietly. He's just standing there. Wow, and here I thought he would fight me or walk away, or get something to cover his fa- *punch* Ow… My stomach. Spoke to soon about fighting back. He wants to play more games, well you're going to lose. Right after my stomach heals a little.

I walk a little closer…. closer… closer.. close enough and yet he hasn't moved. I see a glimpse of his face.. and brunette hair.

Now I see his whole face. WHAT! No, n-no this is not right…

"Jack? "

"Nice Job, Kimmy." He remembers me! He really remembers me! Eep! He still says that nickname…

"B-but weren't you- you said- you were going to get some supplies- a-and..."

"Food? Yeah I was tricking you, I made a little plan to get to you for pay back." Jack replied.

"Wait you remember me?" I asked eagerly, since it seems he's the only one to remember me.

"Duh" Jack replied. That's it? That's all he says…

Oh ho oh..Forget nice Kim, I'm so infuriated at him! Now my mouth is going to do a constant, run-on talk. Or, well yelling.

"JACK! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY INSANE! YOU ARE FREAKIN' CRAZY! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN PEOPLE KILLED, YOU NEARLY SCARED ME TO DEATH! WHA-"

"Kim" Jack said sternly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WEARING A STUPID, PATHETIC BLONDE WIG WITH A MASK! WHAT FOR? TO HIDE YOUR FACE? WHAT'S THE POINT OF THIS NONSENSE, IT'S LIKE YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME OR SOMETHING! IT'S REALITY! WHAT WAS-"

"KIM" Jack was rising his voice a little more. I'm going to make him furious if i keep going on but I have to let all this rage inside of me out.

"WHAT WAS GOING ON IN YOUR CRAZY BRAIN? WANTING TO NEARLY KILL EVERYONE THAT CAME TO YOUR WOODEN CABIN AND TO THIS CREEPY FOREST? THREATENING PEOPLE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OLD JACK? THE LESS-THREATENING-FUNNY-COCKY-ANNOYING-CONFIDENT-MR.I'M-NOT-AFRAID-TO-SHOW-MY-FACE- KARATE-MASTER-THIRD-DEGREE-BLACK-BELT JACK!"

"KIM!" Jack yelled.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU BECOMING SOME EVIL, TERRIFYING JERK? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ANYONE? TO ME?" I yelled and questioned.

"Because….

**Well, now that Mystery or as I used to say "HE" is revealed to be Jack. I decided to have a twist and kept it as Jack. So your first guess for the 'him' was correct. Your second guesses as for the blonde version was incorrect. I hope you enjoyed this disappointing short chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter where Jack explains why he was doing all this horrible stuff.**

**15 reviews, and I'll upload the next chapter.**

**-random reviewer -RR -M**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: That was not the answer I was expected.

**Hey! OMG, it's been like 5 months since I last updated this story! Well, it was due to loss of inspiration. This story is at the end. Last chapter has arrived. I'm writing two other stories, well one is already updated and the other I'm writing right now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. **

_Flashback: _

_"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU BECOMING SOME EVIL, TERRIFYING JERK? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ANYONE? TO ME?" I yelled and questioned._

_"Because…._

C'mon….C'mon… Spill it already!

"Nothing's working. Wake up Kim! Wake up! Open your eyes! Please don't be dead!" Jack said. What is he talking about my eyes ar- wait a minute….

I shook my head, waking up. Oh, that's what it was. What was up with that drea- correction: nightmare?

"SHE WOKE UP! YESSS! SHE'S ALIVE!" Jack yelled in relief.

"Um..ok? You seem really eager to see me awake." I replied.

"Of course I am. Now will you excuse me while I go scare the living grits out of Eddie who-dropped-marshmallow-that-was-on-fire-onto-your-leg-that-caused-you-to-black-out." He said quickly.

"Sure… I'm going to just rest and not fall asleep-into-some-odd-nightmare-again." I copied. One problem though… I shouldn't have said the nightmare part. He gonna ask what happened and tease…-

"That explains your sleepwalk, talk, and run. Oh did I mention that you sleep fight? You should go see a doctor about that sleep fight." He teased.

-…me. I laid down. He left the tent and ran to Eddie, then chased him around until Eddie learned his lesson. While Jerry and Milton were trying to defend Eddie by calming Jack down. How do I know this… let's just say tents that we have are never sound proof.

I guess Jack cares about me a lot. Just like I care about him. That nightmare will be haunting me for a while. I just hope that won't come true… or else that means I dream about the future. **(A/N: I feel like that happens to me sometimes)**

About 10 minutes later Jack came back.

"Had fun torturing Eddie?" I asked.

He smirked. "And Jerry, and Milton."

"Aww. Poor them. At least I feel better now." I replied.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He said and pulled me into a comforting hug. I want to stay here forever. Just like this.

"Thank you." I simply muffled into his shirt.

"Your welcome." He obviously knew what I meant by the 'thank you.'

"Is it hard to always be there for that somebody? Being the hero?" I asked.

"Well, yeah it is. But when you truly love them then you will do everything it takes for them to be protected." He said.

"Did you just admit you love me?" I teased.

"Whaa? Pfft…noooo…pshh…Oh who am I kidding? Of course I love you. Not in that sisterly way but more than that. More than best friends…" He confessed. I looked up and looked at his beautiful handsome face. His hazel eyes so hypnotizing. Geez, what magic did God use to make him so goddamn handsome? I stared into his eyes but my eyes and head were leaning towards his lips. My eyes drifting there as my head leans in. Look like he's doing the same.

*Crack* We jumped apart. Again? REALLY? First time was on the hollywood sign.

"Again..?!" I cursed under my breath.

"You know what? Screw this! NO more interruptions!" Jack half yelled. and slammed his lips against mine. We kissed for a few seconds. Just like in cliché movies and shows, I brought a finger up to my lips and touched it.

"Uh…ub..-uh…m-my…bad?…sorry I lost control…and got frustrated… ya know…since it was the second time it's happened…heh..eh?" He stuttered nervously. Aww so adorable.

"It's fine Jack. I love you too." I said having a idiotic huge smile on my face.

* * *

I told to my 6 year old daughter. Well, that was how my weekend ended. From 20 years ago. The day that Jack Brewer and I went into a relationship. I treasure that weekend. He died from trying to protect me and our daughter from a murder. He was fighting and apparently the murder and Jack killed each other at the same time with a knife. I've cried every night. I go to his grave everyday.

…Now I'm a grandmother. I miss him so much. So I decided I would kill myself, I committed suicide. Everything went blurry and then black.. as I died.

"I'm so glad to be with you again. Right next to you forever." I said to my lovely husband as I hugged him

"I've missed you so much Kimmy. I love you." He replied.

"I love you too."

**Finally finished…. sorry for the sappy cliche ending. I ran out of ideas so I had to write something. Anyways this story is complete. **

**Please review, follow, and favorite! **

**Until next time…**

**-Scars and Stories**


End file.
